Klise
by Luaddict
Summary: Kisah romansa Luhan yang klise. HunHan, Luhan dan Sehun. BoyxBoy. Oneshot.


**Klise**

Kisah romansa Luhan yang klise.

.

Luhan suka datang ke acara _gigs_. Dirinya bukan anak band, dirinya hanyalah sekedar penikmat musik _live_ yang secara langsung memberikan rasa huporia dan kesenangan yang membutnya terlarut akan suasana yang diciptakan acara tersebut.

Berbekal kamera _Leica_ miliknya-yang benar-benar menguras kantong ketika membelinya, Luhan suka mengabadikan setiap momen saat dirinya berada di lokasi pertunjukan yang kemudian dicetak dan ditempel dalam album foto koleksinya, biasanya isinya pemadangan. Salah satu hobi lain Luhan selain menonton acara _gigs_.

Tapi tidak semua acara _gigs_ itu gratis. Dirinya kadang harus mengambil _shift _tambahan di tempat kerja sambilannya demi membeli tiket yang kadang harganya melebihi biaya makannya selama seminggu.

Luhan sebenarnya sanggup membeli tiket itu dengan duit jajan yang orang tuanya berikan, karena dirinya berasal dari keluarga kaya. Tapi Luhan berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya bahwa ia ingin menjadi mandiri. Dirinya sebenarnya juga tidak perlu kerja sambilan karena 10 aset perusahaan terkenal berada di bawah namanya-yang berasal dari jerih payahnya sendiri ketika ayahnya menantang untuk bermain saham, tapi Luhan tidak mau menggunakan uang dari hasilnya yang itu.

Luhan hanya ingin hidup normal seperti mahasiswa pada umumnya. Makan di warmindo dekat kosnya dengan harga yang bersahabat dan porsi banyak ketika mendekati akhir bulan, menimba air dari sumur pemilik gedung kos saat kekeringan melanda, merasakan keributan dari tetangga kosnya hingga dirinya tidak bisa tidur, merasakan panas dan polusi ketika berjalan menuju kampusnya yang cukup jauh, menumpang internetan di kafe murah hingga berjam-jam dan terakhir dirinya terpukau saat mengunjungi acara _gigs_ pertamanya. Semenjak itulah Luhan tidak pernah absen mengunjungi pertunjukan semacam itu, kecuali jika jadwalnya tidak memungkinkan.

.

Hari itu Luhan datang sendiri karena teman-temannya harus belajar untuk ujian remedial yang akan dilaksanakan besoknya. Luhan termasuk mahasiswa yang pintar dan cerdas sehingga dirinya terhindar dari nama-nama mahasiswa yang mengikuti remedi, tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya menjadi sombong dan tetap rendah hati sehingga orang-orang tetap menyukainya-_Hell_ mereka bahkan mengidolakan Luhan.

Luhan berpakaian santai dengan kaos lengan pendek putih, celana jeans birunya, dan sepatu _converse_ kesayangannya. Karena kali ini pertunjukan diadakan dengan tema _outdoor_ dan berada di area perkampungan desa yang masih asri. Dirinya mengambil brosur yang ditawarkan panitia yang berisikan jadwal penampilan dan denah masing-masing panggung dan juga mulai mengabadikan momen dengan kameranya.

Terlalu fokus dengan kegiatan _fotografi_nya hingga dirinya tersandung dan tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang membuat keduanya terjatuh ke tanah bersamaan. Keadaan sedikit canggung karena selain dirinya menjadi tontonan adalah posisi jatuhnya yang di mana Luhan berada di atas orang yang ditabraknya.

Dengan segera Luhan berdiri dan membantu orang yang juga menjadi korban tontonan itu untuk berdiri.

"Aku minta maaf. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan cemas, sedikit memeriksa apakah ada luka atau pakaian orang itu yang sobek tapi untungnya tidak ada.

"Aku tidak apa. Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati ya, untung aku ini manusia bagaimana jika kendaraan yang melintas?" jawab orang itu sambil tertawa karena menurutnya kejadian ini lucu.

Luhan terdiam seribu bahasa karena dirinya saat ini sedang terpukau dengan orang yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"Hey kau tidak apa?" Tanya orang itu lagi dengan tangannya yang ia kibaskan di depan wajah Luhan.

Hal itu membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan seketika dirinya merasa malu. Orang dihadapannya ini begitu tampan hingga membuat Luhan melamun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Ucap Luhan.

"_Relax_. Lagipula tidak ada yang terluka." Ujar orang itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat kedua mata orang itu seperti bulan sabit. Luhan meleleh dibuatnya.

Luhan sudah membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf lagi sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Hey Sehun! Cepat ke sini, kita harus bersiap-siap." Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan yang Luhan yakini orang itu bagian dari rombongan orang yang di hadapannya ini.

"Oke!" Teriak pria bernama Sehun itu dan kembali melihat Luhan. "Aku harus pergi." Ucap Sehun sebelum meniggalkan Luhan dengan jatungnya yang hampir saja pecah.

Nama orang itu Sehun. Luhan tahu kalau anak band mempunyai karisma yang tidak main-main. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan secepat ini langsung dihadapkan dengan anak band yang memiliki pahatan sempurna di wajahnya serta postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan proporsional.

Luhan melihatnya, sebuah kalung tanda anggota kepanitiaan di leher orang bernama Sehun itu tadi dan pakaian serba hitamnya yang sama seperti panitia atau pengisi acara lainnya, belum lagi Luhan melihat orang yang memanggil Sehun tadi itu membawa tas gitar dan Sehun sendiri membawa peralatan seperti akan melakukan pertunjukan membuat Luhan yakin bahwa Sehun salah satu pengisi acara.

Sekarang dirinya tahu mengapa gadis-gadis di kelasnya kerap membicarakan hal mengenai karisma anak band atau tentang mereka mengidolakan salah satu anak band yang mereka lihat.

Luhan hampir melupakan satu hal dan dengan segera dirinya memeriksa kameranya. Untunglah kameranya tidak rusak, Luhan bisa menangis jika kameranya benar-benar rusak. Dirinya kemudian membaca jadwal yang ada di brosur karena ingin melihat kapan Sehun tampil tapi kemudian merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak tahu nama band Sehun.

Akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk mengikuti arah Sehun pergi tadi yang ternyata membawanya ke salah satu panggung yang berada di ujung lokasi yang sudah ramai dengan pengunjung lainnya.

Sehun ada di atas panggung dan terlihat sedang menyiapkan alat musik gitar pegangannya bersama rekannya yang lain yang juga sedang bersiap. Luhan sedikit bernafas lega ketika tahu bahwa dirinya tidak terlambat.

"Tes…" ucap Sehun ketika mengecek _microphone_ di hapadannya dan juga memetik gitarnya untuk mengecek suaranya. Setelah menerima tanda OK dari rekannya, Sehun kemudian memegang _microphone_nya dan menyanyikan lirik pertama dalam lagunya diikuti dengan petikan gitarnya.

Hal itu disambut tepuk tangan riuh dari pengunjung.

Semua orang terpukau dengan suara berat Sehun dan alunan musik yang mengirinya, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Dirinya tak dapat melepas pandangannya dari Sehun yang terlihat keren di atas panggung dan kemudian tangannya mulai meraih kemeranya untuk mengabadikan momen di hadapannya. Band Sehun-begitu Luhan memanggilnya, hanya mendapat jatah untuk menampilkan dua lagu, begitu juga dengan band lainnya.

.

Awal yang baik untuk acara _gigs_ yang ia kunjungi hari ini karena kejadian Sehun tadi, walau cukup kecewa karena penampilannya yang singkat itu jadi dirinya tak bisa lagi melihat Sehun. Setelah berkeliling untuk melihat pertunjukan dari panggung ke panggung yang jaraknya lumayan jauh, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di salah satu warung warga yang menjual jajanan sederhana. Dirinya tak sadar tersenyum ketika melihat hasil foto Sehun yang diambilnya tadi dan memilah yang mana akan dicetaknya nanti.

Luhan tidak tahu bahwa orang-orang sedang meliriknya karena senyuman yang ditunjukkannya. Luhan memancarkan aura kebahagiaan dengan wajahnya yang imut itu membuat siapa saja yang memandangnya seperti merasakan masalah kehidupan mereka hilang untuk sesaat termasuk orang yang fotonya sedang Luhan amati.

Sehun melangkah mendekat, melihat bangku di sebelah Luhan kosong jadi ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sana. Luhan masih belum sadar dengan situasi sekitarnya membuat Sehun penasaran apa yang menyita perhatian pemuda di sampingnya ini.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan?" ujar Sehun.

"Foto Sehun." Jawab Luhan yang masih belum sadar.

Sehun diam-diam mengulum senyumnya. "Jadi kau tertarik dengannya?"

Luhan mengangguk, dirinya seperti benar-benar berada di dunia lain sehingga tidak sadar dengan keadaaan sekitarnya. Membuat Sehun membatin jika Luhan sangatlah ceroboh dan bisa saja diculik oleh orang lain."Aku belum tahu namamu." Ucap Sehun.

Seperti mantra tiba-tiba membuat Luhan sadar dari dunianya tadi. Mata Luhan membulat ketika melihat orang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Melihat hal itu membuat Sehun terkekeh "Jadi kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

Luhan kini melongo dibuatnya, kemudian tangannya mencubit pipinya sendiri hingga suara pekikan kecil dari mulutnya terdengar. _Ini bukan mimpi!_

"Se-hun…" kalimat Luhan mengambang.

"Oh kau tahu namaku?" Sehun memasang wajah tertariknya.

"A-aku mendengarnya dari salah satu pengunjung." ucap Luhan kaku, dirinya sudah benar-benar canggung sekarang.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Luhan. Namaku Luhan." Wajah Luhan sudah memerah seperti tomat sekarang.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Luhan. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, boleh tidak aku meminta salah satu foto yang kau ambil tentangku?"

"Darimana kau?...Ah!" Luhan dengan segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ya Tuhan dirinya benar-benar malu sekali sekarang. Tak sadar secara gamblang mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat tadi ke Sehun, mengapa pertemuannya dengan Sehun tidak pernah mulus Pikirnya.

Kemudian Luhan mendengar Sehun tertawa. "Kau lucu sekali sih." Ucap Sehun di selingan tawanya. "Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun kembali.

Dengan jantung yang serasa bisa kapan saja meloncat dari tubuhnya Luhan menjawabnya. "Bo-boleh. Mau kukirim lewat apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan _email_?" tawar Sehun sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya yang juga diikuti oleh Luhan.

Sehun menyodorkan ponselnya ke arah Luhan, memberi akses untuk pemuda di sebelahnya ini menyalin alamat emailnya. "Kirim satu saja Luhan, foto yang menurutmu terbaik."

"Oke." Dan Luhan kembali memasukkan ponsel serta kameranya ke dalam tas.

"Apa kau berniat melihat pertunjukan sampai selesai?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ti-tidak. Aku mau pulang sebentar lagi."

"Dengan siapa? Temanmu?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku naik taksi."

"Naik taksi? Sendirian?" dan Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Di mana teman-temanmu?" Tanya Sehun kembali.

"Hanya aku, mereka tidak bisa ikut." Sehun terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu ketika mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Oh… pulang kemana?"

Luhan menyebutkan daerah rumahnya yang membuat Sehun tercengang. "Itu cukup jauh Luhan dan hampir tengah malam. Kau berniat naik taksi?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain kan?" ujar Luhan.

"Ada. Pulang denganku saja." Bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan yang Sehun lontarkan.

"Hah?" Luhan masih belum bisa mencerna yang baru saja Sehun katakana. "Pulang denganmu?"

"Iya, Ayo. Aku juga mau pulang kok." Ujar Sehun yang sudah berdiri menunggu Luhan.

"Tapi kau tidak ada acara lagi setelah ini?" tanya Luhan ragu, bagaimana jika Luhan merepotkannya? Walaupun sebenarnya Luhan senang sekali Sehun menawarinya untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Tidak ada kegiatan setelah ini." Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang diikuti dengan Luhan. "Kita pamitan dengan teman-temanku dulu ya? Tidak apa kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya." Ya Tuhan! Luhan akan bertemu teman-teman Sehun? Dirinya merasa gugup setengah mati.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah warung sederhana juga yang berada di dekat panggung.

"_Guys_, gue cabut duluan ya." Ujar Sehun kepada temannya sembari mengambil barang-barangnya.

"Kemana Hun? sudah mau pulang? Tumben." Ujar salah satu temannya yang berambut ikal.

"Sehun mau nganterin calonnya tuh, makanya pulang duluan." ucap seseorang lainnya dengan tinggi yang sama seperti Sehun.

"Cintaku bersemi di acara _gigs_." Goda seorang lagi dengan kulit sedikit kecoklatan yang membuat semua tertawa.

"Diem ah." Ujar Sehun, wajahnya sedikit kesal.

"Hati-hati Hun, anter sampai rumah ya jangan nyasar ke mana-mana." Temannya kembali menggodanya.

"Gamau kenalin sama kita-kita dulu Hun?" ujar seorang dengan kulit kecoklatan kembali dan Sehun hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajam.

Luhan hanya berdiri dengan kaku di sana, melihat interaksi Sehun dengan teman-temannya membuatnya sedikit merindukan teman-temannya juga.

"Namanya siapa?" salah seorang teman Sehun bertanya kepadanya.

"Luhan." Ucap Luhan sedikit gugup dan malu.

"Manis bener." Ujarnya lagi dan membuat Luhan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ey!" respon Sehun ketika mendengar ucapan temannya yang sontak mengundang tawa teman-temannya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal dirinya dengan segera menarik lengan Luhan menjauhi teman-temannya, takut kalau mereka naksir sama Luhan.

.

Situasi acara itu sudah lebih ramai dari sebelumnya, semakin malam semakin padat pengunjung. Hal ini membuat Sehun mengenggam tangan Luhan begitu erat takut kalau Luhan hilang dalam lautan manusia yang saat ini memenuhi jalanan.

Selain sesak yang dirasa, jantung Luhan juga berdegup dengan kencang karena Sehun menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya. Doa apa Luhan semalam.

Setelah berdesak-desakan dengan pengunjung lainnya, akhirnya mereka tiba di parkiran mobil Sehun. Masih dengan perasaan gugupnya Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun apalagi tadi Sehun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuknya. Harum parfum Sehun langsung tercium di dalam mobil itu membuatnya berteriak dalam hati karena jantungnya yang kini bergejolak. Rasanya nyaman sekali batin Luhan.

Awalnya canggung untuk mereka sebelum ada akhirnya Luhan membuka topik pembicaraan dengan memuji penampilan Sehun dan teman-temannya hingga membahas fotografi Luhan.

Sehun juga memberi Luhan nomor kontaknya jika suatu saat Luhan tertarik untuk menonton penampilannya dan teman-temannya lagi. Mereka juga bertukar username Instagram dan betapa kagetnya melihat akun Sehun yang pengikutnya sudah mencapai puluhan ribu, cukup normal mengingat Sehun anak band dan sering tampil batin Luhan.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di kos sederhana Luhan, awalnya sedikit susah untuk mobil Sehun masuk karena gang yang sempit tapi untungnya karena sudah malam membuat pengguna jalan sangat sepi bahkan tidak ada di area kos Luhan sehingga mobilnya masih bisa leluasa untuk lewat. Sehun hanya berpikir betapa bahayanya jika Luhan hanya diturunkan oleh taksi di simpang gang kosnya dan berjalan sendiri, untung Luhan diantar olehnya.

"Makasih ya Sehun, maaf ngerepotin." Ujar Luhan.

"Ga papa, kan aku yang nawarin tadi." Balas Sehun santai dan Luhan kemudian turun dari mobil Sehun. "Langsung istirahat ya." Sehun mengingatkan.

"Oh, iya." wajah Luhan kembali memerah dan dirinya hanya melambai ketika mobil Sehun pergi.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitarnya, Luhan meloncat-loncat girang dan mengeluarkan suara pekikan tertahan dari mulutnya. Dengan langkah gembira dirinya memasuki kosnya yang sudah sunyi itu.

Malam itu juga Luhan mengirim foto Sehun yang terbaik menurutnya ke alamat _email_ Sehun, dan kemudian tidur ditemani mimpi indah yang menjadi bunga tidurnya.

.

Seperti tidak cukup dengan semalam, Tuhan kembali memberikan Luhan dengan segala kebaikannya. Luhan langsung terduduk dari posisi tidurnya ketika mendapat notifikasi dari akun Instagram bernama Sehun.

Sehun mem_post_ fotonya sendiri yang diambil oleh Luhan dan tidak lupa men-_tag_ nama Luhan di _post_nya, selanjutnya Sehun juga mengikuti Luhan di Instagram yang langsung Luhan ikuti balik.

Tak lama sebuah sebuah _direct message_ masuk ke ponselnya dan ternyata itu dari Sehun.

"_Terima kasih fotonya Luhan. Aku tak tahu kau ahli dalam fotografi, hasil fotomu bagus sekali. Aku dan teman-temanku akan tampil akhir pekan ini di pusat kota, kau tertarik?"_

Luhan tersenyum ketika membaca pesan itu sebelum mengetik balasannya.

"_Tentu saja. Di mana dan jam berapa?"_

"_Tenang saja, aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Nanti kukabari lagi, bagaimana?"_

Luhan memekik dalam hati ketika membacanya.

"_Baiklah. Aku tak sabar untuk itu."_

Dan tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengirim _emoticon_ hati berwarna merah untuknya yang nyaris membuat jantung Luhan meloncat dari tempatnya.

Luhan kemudian berbaring dan memeluk gulingnya erat untuk menyembunyikan teriakannya yang kini hanya diredam oleh gulingnya. Lama dirinya menatap _emoticon_ itu sebelum membalasnya dengan _emoticon_ yang sama.

Luhan hanya tidak tahu, bahwa di sisi lainnya yang menerima pesan itu juga sedang menahan pekikan dari mulutnya ketika melihat balasan Luhan yaitu _emoticon _hati juga.

Tangan kirinya ia bawa untuk menangkup wajahnya sembari tersenyum melihat isi pesan itu.

Sehun benar-benar dibuat tercengang dengan hasil foto Luhan, karena dirinya benar-benar terlihat keren di situ. Jadi ketika ia mendengar Luhan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang memperhatikan foto Sehun dan tertarik padanya, membuat Sehun berasa melayang.

Untung saja Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Luhan setelah upaya bodohnya _sebelumnya_.

**The End.**

.

_._

_Sehun sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya ketika turun dari mobil, dirinya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Lokasinya begitu yang begitu asri dan indah membuat Sehun lama memandang pemandangan di sekitarnya sampai pandangannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang sedang mengabadikan momen dengan kameranya._

_Tidak Sehun pungkiri bahwa ia tertarik dengan pemuda itu, wajahnya yang imut dan cara berpakaian simplenya yang benar-benar cocok dengannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide konyol terlintas di pikirannya dan ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah pemuda itu._

.

"_Yang suka ngambil foto itu namanya siapa ya? Kau tahu tidak?" tanya Sehun._

"_Oh itu? Satu fakultas samaku, namanya Luhan. Idola. Manis ya orangnya?" ujar Jongin, dan Sehun hanya mendelik ketika mendengarnya, dirinya harus bergerak cepat sebelum keduluan._

.

.

.


End file.
